


One Word One Story

by AsiaDreamcatcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiaDreamcatcher/pseuds/AsiaDreamcatcher
Summary: Una parola per ogni storia.Frammenti di vita fatti di paesaggi emotivi, sensazioni, stati d'animo, situazioni che attraversano la vita dei protagonisti creando attimi infiniti e unici, mutando a volte il corso della vita.[Questa storia partecipa alla "Challenge delle Parole Quasi Intraducibili" organizzata da Soly Dea sul forum di EFP]





	One Word One Story

 

01-Shibumi

Fiore  
Notturno **  
**

~  
Shibumi  
  
  
  


Lo zaino tenuto malamente su una spalla sola, pareva sul punto di abbandonarsi alla forza di gravità una volta per tutte, le mani ficcate a forza nelle tasche dei Levis sdruciti ad arte, il passo strascicato, di chi di reggersi sulle gambe proprio non aveva voglia.  
Lo sguardo chiaro ed annoiato di Filippo Parini vagliò la numerosa e variegata fauna umana, che bazzicava di prima mattina davanti alla biblioteca.  
Era un luogo, quello, che non era abituato a frequentare, di certo non rientrava nella sua top five di posti in cui potersi rilassare o dedicarsi ad una qualsiasi delle sue attività preferite, ma era la sua ultima spiaggia. Spense la sigaretta, ormai consumata, nel cestino, si stropicciò i capelli biondo rame nervosamente, decidendosi poi ad entrare.  


Filippo prese posto in uno dei lunghi tavoli scuri accanto alla finestra, da cui penetrava qualche tiepido raggio solare; gettò malamente sul banco il volume di Fisica tecnica con annessi appunti; non poteva permettersi un’altra bocciatura in quell’esame, o i suoi genitori non avrebbero perso tempo a rinfacciargli di aver preferito, erroneamente a parer loro, Architettura a Giurisprudenza.  
«Questo posto è libero?» la voce bassa e delicata lo distrasse appena, tanto che annuì senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo; la sedia scricchiolò debolmente, un fruscio di fogli e il grattare morbido di una penna furono gli unici rumori che si udirono per diverso tempo.  
Avrebbe voluto piantare la testa dritta nel libro Filippo, magari sarebbe entrata qualche nozione nella sua testa con un contatto più “diretto e violento”, invece si limitò ad alzare la testa verso il soffitto e sgranchirsi platealmente le spalle. Alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa con cui distrarsi, i suoi occhi vagarono dapprima sugli appunti di chi gli stava davanti, attratto dalla calligrafia asciutta ma estremamente elegante, con le “ _l”_ belle allungate e il tratto deciso arricciato dolcemente al termine della “ _t”_. Sollevò lo sguardo incuriosito e lo puntò sulla persona proprietaria di quella grafia.  
Una ragazza, dall’aspetto alquanto comune: il volto era regolare, lineamenti dolci certo ma nulla all’infuori dell’ordinario; il suo colorito era pallido, forse troppo, gli occhi castani non possedevano alcuna sfumatura. I lunghi boccoli cadevano selvaggi, indisciplinati sulle spalle minute, il mascara sbavato macchiava appena il contorno dei suoi occhi e le labbra erano tese naturalmente all’ingiù, in una sorta di broncio infantile. Era ben lontano dal genere di ragazza che lo attirava e da cui si faceva coinvolgere, eppure…  
Eppure qualcosa in lei gli impediva di distogliere lo sguardo per dedicarsi ad altro.  
Forse il suo volto poteva apparire ordinario ad un primo sguardo, ma il suo profilo era distinto, solenne quasi nobile; anche la sua postura era ben dritta, per nulla ingobbita come ogni buon studente, le spalle aperte quasi stesse sfidando il libro stesso a piegarla.  
La sua attenzione scivolò sulle mani: affusolate, si muovevano sicure, i suoi gesti erano armoniosi, le eleganti dita raccolsero i capelli fermandoli con una matita, qualche ciocca ribelle accarezzò impertinente il suo viso, creando giochi d’ombra inediti.  
Ma fu il suo sguardo che lo catturò: intenso, profondo, sognante; anche lei aveva smesso di studiare e guardava fuori, oltre la finestra, forse osservando qualcosa che poteva vedere solo lei. Non era uno sguardo vacuo ma vivo e luminoso, traboccante di cose inespresse; ciò donava al suo volto una bellezza malinconica.  
La sua bellezza, comprese, era sottile, nascosta, che non andava sperperata ma protetta; un fiore notturno che si schiudeva quando nessuno guardava.  
Improvvisamente lei si voltò, i suoi occhi cercarono i suoi senza paura e gli sorrise.  
Filippo aprì la bocca e la richiuse imbarazzato di essere stato colto in flagrante.  
Il suo sorriso era aperto, vistoso e pieno di calore con una pennellata di irriverenza sulle labbra ben disegnate. Stese anche lui le labbra, gli era impossibile non ricambiare un sorriso come quello, era quasi certo di non averne mai ricevuto uno.  
Quello sprazzo di sole scomparve fin troppo rapidamente e lui per un attimo si sentì perso.  
Lei raccolse le sue cose, mentre una sua probabile amica l’attendeva poco distante. Scomparve dalla sua vista con grazia e in un punta di piedi così com’era arrivata.  
“ _Credo proprio che verrò anche domani”._

_ _

_ _

"Shibumi: Bellezza poco appariscente. Si tratta della grande raffinatezza che si nasconde dietro un aspetto ordinario e comune." __

_ _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera a chiunque si fermerà a leggere fino a qui! Come avete visto dall'intro questa raccolta partecipa alla "Challenge delle Parole Quasi Intraducibili" organizzata da Soly Dea sul forum di EFP.  
> Ogni capitolo si sviluppa attorno ad una parola da me scelta dall'elenco fornito da Soly Dea, per questo primo capitolo ho scelto la parola giapponese Shibumi.
> 
> Ogni capitolo tratterà personaggi nati dalla mia fantasia, mi riservo di riutilizzarli per eventuali long semmai mi venisse una buona idea per il contesto e lo sviluppo della trama.  
> Fatemi sapere se questo capitolo vi è piaciuto e se i personaggi vi hanno intrigato!  
> Ringrazio chiunque leggerà e chiunque vorrà recensire!
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo! Un bacio!


End file.
